Visões Incandescentes
by visage.gris
Summary: Com o desfecho da quarta temporada, o que acontecerá na Muralha?


Estavam todos sentados à mesa, comendo e bebendo em silêncio. Alguns para espantar o frio, outros para esquecer dos corpos que haviam queimado mais cedo. Dentre as capas negras e pesadas dos homens da Guarda da Noite e , agora, do exército de Stannis, havia uma que se destacava - era escarlate, como o fogo e como o sangue.

Sam se aproximou da Mulher Vermelha, curioso e encantado demais para deixar o momento passar, sorrindo-lhe com o seu jeito desajustado. A figura exótica daquela única mulher dentre todos os homens, altiva em meio aos olhares e aos comentários sórdidos que escapavam ao luto, fê-lo fantasiar com inúmeras possibilidades. _Uma maga... uma feiticeira!_

- Olá, meu nome é Samwell Tarly. Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, _m'lady_, por favor, não hesite em pedir. Estou à disposição.

Melisandre sabia que o rapaz não era uma ameaça. Sabia, também, que suas intenções eram livres de malícia. Sam não a olhava como olhavam-na os outros membros da Guarda da Noite. Recebeu, pois, aquela apresentação de bom grado, embora lhe sorrisse de maneira ambígua.

- Muito prazer, Samwell Tarly. Chamo-me Melisandre... e sou nenhuma _lady_.

- Oh, desculpe-me... - Ele se corou.

- Não se preocupe. Agradeço a sua gentileza, e tenho certeza de que o meu rei também a apreciará. - Olhou para Stannis, imóvel e em silêncio a alguns metros, observando a tudo e a todos com o seu olhar enérgico. - Assim como o meu deus.

Sam desconhecia a religião da sacerdotisa; a sua fé inabalável em R'hollor e a sua crença no retorno de Azor Ahai. A frase, portanto, pareceu-lhe demasiado enigmática, aguçando-lhe a curiosidade, de modo que a única reação possível pareceu-lhe ser assentir com a cabeça e deixar a sua presença.

- Diga-me, Samwell, quem é aquele? - Melisandre fitava a figura solitária e taciturna afastada dos outros.

- Hm, aquele é Jon. - Voltava-se novamente à mulher, informando-lhe de maneira despretensiosa. - Jon Snow. Ele é o b-

- Bastardo. Quem é o seu pai?

- Exato, _m'lady_. Oh, digo... Bem, o seu pai era Lord Eddard Stark, senhor de Winterfell.

- Lord Stark fora um aliado. Ajudou o meu rei a expôr as mentiras do usurpador Lannister em Porto Real, mentiras que mancharam a honra do irmão de meu Senhor.

- Sim... Ned Stark era um homem justo, nobre... Eles têm muito em comum, sabia? Jon e o pai.

- Sim, de fato._ "Mas ele também fora o pai do usurpador nortenho... Robb Stark"_, pensou.

* * *

><p>Jon não estava com fome. Ou com sede. Havia queimado o corpo de Ygritte. Havia falhado em sua "negociação" com Mance Ryder. Estava, agora, cercado por homens que não obedeciam aos comandos de um membro da Guarda da Noite; estava na presença de um "rei" e de seu exército.<p>

- Jon, Jon!

Ele se virou, sorrindo para Sam sem, entretanto, esconder o desânimo:

- Olá, Sam.

- Você deveria estar lá. Conosco.

- Não estou com fome... - Encostado à parede, Jon olhava para os seus companheiros. Sentia-se vazio, derrotado. Sentia como se a sua presença não fosse necessária.

- Ora, mas você poderia nos fazer companhia. Rir um pouco! - Ao notar que Snow sequer olhava-o nos olhos, Samwell continuou, dando-lhe um tapinho no braço. - Conversei com a mulher de vermelho. Você a viu?

Vermelho. Pensou em Ygritte por alguns segundos; Ygritte que havia sido beijada pelo fogo.

Jon vira a mulher, sim. Entreolharam-se enquanto os corpos de seus irmãos queimavam na fogueira. A mulher, por trás das chamas, era como elas... Vermelha como o próprio fogo.

- O que achou dela?

Jon riu, desta vez, retribuindo o tapa carinhoso.

- Ora, Sam, ela é bonita. Mas pense em Gilly... Você já tem que se preocupar em não quebrar os votos com uma mulher, mais uma e você estaria perdido.

- É claro que eu penso em Gilly, Jon! - Pareceu ofendido, antes de voltar a sorrir, fitando a mulher a alguma distância. - Mas ela, a mulher que acompanha o tal rei, não é bonita. Ela é mais do que bonita, é linda, é como uma pintura! E eu não digo isso porque quero tê-la em meus braços, ora essa, eu amo Gilly, mas, sejamos honestos, _lady_ Melisandre não me parece uma mulher comum.

Jon olhou para ela também. De fato, não parecia uma mulher comum, considerando a travessia que havia feito, os perigos a que fora submetida... A sua aparência apenas reforçava-lhe as peculiaridades. _Melisandre, então esse é o seu nome._

* * *

><p>Pouco a pouco, os homens foram retornando aos seus aposentos, subjugados pelo cansaço e pelo álcool. Jon poderia ouvir súplicas de seus músculos e de seus ossos, levados à exaustão após tanto esforço. Dissera adeus a Sam, cumprimentando alguns de seus companheiros antes de deixar o salão. Não havia sinal, quando saíra, de Stannis ou de seus homens.<p>

- Olá, _Lord_ Snow.

A voz, vinda de suas costas, pegou-o de surpresa. Virou-se, enfim, para se deparar com a sacerdotisa de R'hollor. Os cabelos soltos esvoaçavam ao menor sinal de vento, criando uma verdadeira visão incandescente.

- Olá,... _Lady_ Melisandre.

- Oh, então você sabe o meu nome. Podemos pular as apresentações. - A mulher sorria de uma maneira que o deixava inquieto. Deu alguns passos à frente, parando a alguns centímetros dele.

- Sim, obtive algumas informações a seu respeito. Suspeito que tenhamos um amigo em comum na Muralha. - Ele era gentil em suas palavras, embora achasse aquela súbita aproximação um tanto suspeita.

- Samwell Tarly é um bom rapaz.

- Sim, ele é.

- Estava na hora de conversarmos melhor, Jon Snow. Sinto muito pelo horário um tanto inconveniente, mas o senhor não é muito dado às confratrnizações, não é mesmo? Estava só durante o jantar... Embora eu entenda, devido às circunstâncias.

- Perdi muitos amigos, senhora...

- Sem dúvida, pessoas que você amava.

Aquela frase o fez parar por alguns instantes. Ela poderia saber? Saber sobre Ygritte? Não, Melisandre não era uma mulher comum, mas também não poderia saber tanto a seu respeito com apenas poucas horas de convivência.

- Sim, tormano-nos irmãos ao defender a Muralha. Fizemos votos juntos, honramos os nossos votos juntos. Perdê-los não é fácil.

- Tenho certeza de que o Senhor da Luz olha por todos nós, Jon Snow, até mesmo depois da morte. O mesmo aconteceu ao seu pai.

- Como...? - E, então, lembrou-se de Sam. _Claro... _Ela sorriu, quase adivinhando o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

- Desculpe-me por tomar muito do seu tempo, o senhor deve estar cansado. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.


End file.
